A tale of Silver and Prison
by Darkest Nightmare's Dread
Summary: This story will explain why Holondil was delayed in his attempt to meet Esbern and Delphine at the Sky Haven Temple. Cover Pic is a commission done by ninja of fallen Sakura. Rated M for blood, criminal hi-jinks, and a shiv! To die for.


**Author's Note: I know it's been a while since I've uploaded anything to this site, but I've had a lot happening in my life: got a new job, got full-time hours at that job, and adjusting to new hours. This will be what I hinted at when I ended the latest chapter of Redemption: The Beginning. We'll figure out how Holondil got those scars, and what happened to him on his way to the Sky Haven Temple. Thus, another chapter in the tale that is Holondil's path to repentance begins…**

**Also, I must mention that the cover picture was an artwork I had commissioned by my friend ninja of fallen Sakura. She is a credit to her craft, and a good friend. You go, girl.**

**-Chapter 1: This Isn't Good-**

_Hello. My name is Holondil, of No House Worth Mentioning. I have been through a lot these past few weeks. Judging from what I take to be a look of surprise, it is something I gather my biographer failed to mention. No matter. I have instructed him to disclose the tale. The delay is a trifling matter, not at all like what I found myself mixed up in. This is how the tale begins, a tale of Silver, blood, and the worst corruption I've seen in a very long time…_

**-Two weeks prior to the end of The Uprising Begins, 3****rd**** person p.o.v-**

The journey from Riverwood to Markarth had not been too difficult for the Dragonborn, encumbered though he was by his Orcish Armour. Holondil had studied Esbern's map well, and knew that he would have to stop at Markarth for rest before finishing the journey to Sky Haven Temple. As soon as he approached the gates of Markarth, a guard said to him, "This is the safest city in The Reach. I guarantee it."

Holondil paused for long enough to shoot the guard a suspicious look, and replied, "I will be the judge of that." Something wasn't right about the situation. Holondil couldn't put his finger on it, but he knew that he'd know what it was soon enough. Shortly after he entered the opened gates, Holondil saw what looked like a young man sneaking up to a young woman. Normally, Holondil would assume romantic antics were in the immediate future, but nothing was romantic about the way the man held the knife in his hand. Moving quickly, Holondil put himself between the knife-wielding man and the previously oblivious woman. "What are you doing?" Holondil growled in a dark snarl.

Brandishing the knife in front of him with shaking hand, the man snapped, "I'm fighting for my people! The Forsworn shall rise up!" He added as he charged forward, slashing at Holondil.

The Dragonborn had no trouble parrying the amateurish strike, and a sword to the throat ensured that whatever threat the violent man posed was no more. Almost immediately, guards surrounded him and the corpse. One of the guards turned to the people and said, "It's alright. You can go about your business," he added as some other guards moved in to take the corpse away. Once this was done, the guards dispersed, leaving a surprised and suspicious Holondil.

"Wow. That guy tried to knife that lady," a guy said as he walked toward Holondil. "These streets just aren't safe anymore." He bent down, picked up what looked like a sheet of paper. "Looks like you dropped this in the confusion." After handing the note to Holondil, the man disappeared into the crowd. Holondil looked at the note, and all it said was "Meet me at the Shrine of Talos, under the Temple of Dibella." Holondil frowned, and made his way through the streets. Something was about to happen, but what he couldn't have known was how his life would be changed by what he saw, and did…

**To be continued…**

**A/N: This tale may have shorter chapters than what I typically do, but I don't want to overload the reader with too much. It also is because it's been a long time since I've done any writing for myself, and I need to get the rust out of my typing fingers. Hope you liked this chapter. Read and review, because without reviews, it's hard to find inspiration to type.**


End file.
